All I Have
by Restless Goddess
Summary: Response to an LJ prompt: Myka makes Helena confront her fears. Title is a reference to the song by Snow Patrol.


Title: All I Have  
>Pairing: MykaHG  
>Rating: PG-13 for kissing and mentions of sexytiemz<br>Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing related to Warehouse 13. If I did, HG and Myka would have been going at it the instant "Vendetta" ended.  
>SummaryAN: Response to the 100 Members Comment-Fic Party prompt at the Meet at Gunpoint community on LiveJournal.

"Helena…"

The raven-haired woman shivered at the tenderness of the brunette's voice and choked back a sob. "Myka, please."

"Why, Helena?"

"We can't…you can't…"

"_I _can't?" Myka exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest. Her heart ached as she watched Helena rock back and forth on the rug, arms around her knees, which were drawn up against her chest. "You can't dictate what I do," Myka continued. "You can't tell me not to love you."

Helena did sob this time, a few tears escaping her tenuous hold on her emotions to glide down her cheeks. "I'm no good for you, Myka," she said, voice trembling from the weight of pent-up sadness. "I'm a broken woman gilded in bronze who should have been left there."

"Don't give me that," Myka said firmly, panic edging her voice as she knelt before Helena and put her hands on her shoulders. "Don't you _dare _give me that. At least let me make you whole again," she added in a softer tone, cupping Helena's cheek. Helena bit her lip, closing her eyes as she fought the temptation to lean into Myka's touch.

"I can't watch you break because of me," the dark-haired woman whispered. "I won't weigh you down with my burdens."

"Helena, listen to me!" Myka took her face in her hands gently but firmly, forcing the woman to open her eyes and meet her gaze. "I _know _the burdens you bring. I _know _what hurts you, and though I may not fully understand it, I refuse to let that stop me. Let me share it with you. I _want _that. I want _this_ – _us_."

"You don't understand!" Helena burst out, all her fears and insecurities coming to the fore to collide with her love and longing. "There is darkness in me, Myka! I have done horrible things, enough to get me bronzed! I can't let you become tainted by _my _sins! I…" she choked, and her next words came out as a hoarse whisper. "I love you too much."

"You _asked _to be bronzed," Myka countered, voice soothing as she rubbed Helena's shoulders. Helena almost hated herself for enjoying her touch, but her yearning for the brunette agent was too strong. "I _know _there's darkness in you," Myka continued. "But there's still so much light, and I love you for both – for all of it. Helena…you're so special." She stroked the woman's ebony hair, brushing it out of her eyes. "You've gone through so, _so _much, and yet…you're _here_. You make it through each day, and you can still spare a smile for Claudia and a joke for Pete and…" her eyes water a little as her lips quirk into a smile, "…a kiss for me. You're magic, Helena – magic that I want in my life."

Helena's resolve finally collapsed, just as she did into Myka's arms. She buried her head in the woman's shoulder, clutching her shirt. "You feel like home," she murmured absentmindedly, voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt. Myka placed a kiss on the top of her head as she stroked her back.

"Then let me be your home," she whispered into the woman's hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, Myka." Helena pulled back to look into the brunette's eyes, so kind and understanding. "I can't…it's just…you're all I have, and I don't ever want to be without you…but I'm so afraid that I'll hurt you even if I don't mean to. I could never forgive myself if I did."

"The only thing hurting me is you not being with me," Myka replied, her own voice quivering as she used her thumb to brush away Helena's tears. "You don't have anything to fear with me, Helena. I'll always be there for you, and I'll always be yours."

The raw, undeniable love in Myka's voice filled Helena so completely that her own love for the brunette burst from her in a fresh flood of tears, and she held onto Myka with every ounce of passion she had. Myka gripped her just as tightly, her sigh of relief leaving her in a tear-filled gasp.

"Don't let me go," the raven-haired woman pleaded.

"Never," Myka swore.

"I love you." Helena tilted her head to kiss the agent's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Helena." Myka lifted the woman's chin to meet her in a reassuring kiss, one filled with the promise of safety and undying, unwavering love. "Marry me?" Myka whispered against her lips.

Helena pulled back with wide eyes. "Wh-what?"

"Marry me?" Myka asked again, her earlier determination replaced with trepidation as she handed her heart to Helena, praying and hoping and begging her to take it.

She did. "Of course I'll marry you, Myka," came her breathless reply, her despair giving way to happiness she didn't know was possible as a smile of pure joy lit her face. The same smile appeared on Myka, tears of a new sort filling both their eyes as they crashed together in a kiss overflowing with love so intense it nearly sent shockwaves exploding through the room. Instead the waves overtook Helena, the raven-haired woman crying out as Myka brought her to the height of ecstasy on the floor of the Warehouse's H.G. Wells section.

Later, much later, in the agent's bed, in her arms, Helena kissed Myka's temple and whispered, "You were right."

Myka turned her head to face Helena where the two rested on the pillows. "About what?" she asked, trailing her fingertips up and down the woman's bare back.

Helena smiled at her, feeling lighter and more at peace than she could remember. "I have nothing to fear because you're all I have, and, as you told me you are mine, I will always, always be yours."


End file.
